A PIECE OF DREAM
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Kau tidak perlu takut, kau tidak bersalah, tidak perlu menangis, karena kami ada di sini bersamamu. Bahkan jika kau terjatuh pada sebuah jurang yang menghancurkan semua mimpimu, aku akan ikut melompat dalam jurang yang sama saat tanganku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Kemudian kita akan merangkak bersama menuju puncak. Slight HiruMamo. For ES21 Award Reborn: Dream, RnR please


Kurita menatap tidak percaya pada dua sahabatnya, Hiruma dan Musahi, dua pria itu baru saja merobek kartu siswa Shinryuji milik mereka.

"Kita akan masuk ke Deimon, lalu pergi ke _Chistmas Bowl_ bersama." Ujar Musashi.

Mata Kurita berkaca-kaca melihat mereka. Dalam hatinya, ini semua kesalahannya, gara-gara dia semua rencana yang mereka buat bertahun-tahun lalu menjadi kacau. Bahu Kurita bergetar, seandainya ia lebih pintar, ia bisa masuk lewat ujian biasa dan bukan dari beasiswa olahraga, yang kemudian dihancurkan oleh jenius bernama Kongo Agon. Kurita sadar, dia memang tidak sehebat Agon, yang dijuluki jenius sekali dalam seratus tahun. Yang Kurita miliki hanya kekuatan. Tapi, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Dia telah menghancurkan impian Hiruma dan Musashi.

Musashi sangat baik, dia mengajarkan soal ujian masuk Shinryuji dengan sabar, meski dia sudah tahu Kurita tidak mengerti semuanya. Hiruma juga, diam-diam dia mendaftarkan Kurita masuk lewat beasiswa olahraga, tapi apa balasan Kurita pada mereka sekarang? Pemuda berbadan besar itu merasa sangat bersalah pada teman-temannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, teman-teman," suara Kurita bergetar, dan tangisnya pecah.

Tapi Musashi dan Hiruma tersenyum. Dalam hati, Kurita bersyukur, ia sungguh beruntung memiliki mereka, teman yang bukan cuma ada saat ia senang.

"Huhuhuhu..." Kurita tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Hiruma menembaki pria itu dengan pelurunya.

"Berhenti menangis, Gendut! Kau seperti anak perempuan!" Hiruma menendang bokong Kurita dengan keras. Tapi untung bukan Musashi yang menendangnya, soalnya Kurita pasti terbang kalau Musashi yang menendangnya.

.

.

_"Kau bisa masuk dengan mudah lewat ujian biasa, 'kan? Dengan begitu Kurita, aku, dan Musashi, ditambah kau dan Ikkyu, kita bisa jadi tim yang nggak terkalahkan."_

_"Bodoh, aku nggak butuh yang kayak kalian."_

_._

_._

_"Haah? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sampah seperti kalian tidak cocok berada di Shinryuji. Berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah membuang sampah seperti Kurita, karena dia hanya akan menghambat tim."_

_._

_._

_"Hiruma, suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengalahkannya, di lapangan."_

_"Hm,"_

.

.

_"Tepat dua tahun lalu dari sekarang, bisa tidaknya si gendut Kurita masuk Shinryuji tergantung pada keputusanku. Untung aku sudah mengusirnya. Serius, kalau si lamban itu masuk, dia cuma akan mengganggu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Gendut yang speednya nol dan Cebol yang powernya nol. Main terus sama pecundang setengah begitu sampai mati."_

**A PIECE OF DREAM**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**For Eyeshield 21 Award Reborn: Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurita kembali memasukkan termometer dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar demam, suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali, dan dia malah merasa kedinginan. "Kenapa aku malah sakit," pria itu bergumam sendiri sebelum tubuhnya jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Dengan sangat terpaksa, _lineman_ andalan Deimon itu tidak masuk sekolah, dan tidak mengikuti latihan penting sebelum menghadapi Shinryuji, tim yang telah menghancurkan mimpinya bersama Hiruma dan Musashi.

"Gendut sialan itu ketakutan sama Shinryuji sampai sakit. Cih, besok aku kan membakar perut besarnya!" Ancam Hiruma penuh kepalsuan. Nyatanya dalam hati _quaterback_ setan itu dipenuhi kekhawatiran, dia lebih mengerti Kurita dibanding siapa pun, dan kalau kurita sampai sakit, Kurita pasti sedang merasa tertekan.

"Tidak, bagi Kurita, Shinryuji itu spesial. Kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tidak akan selamanya lemah." dan Musashi satu-satunya orang yang menyadari kekhawatiran Hiruma.

"Cih!" Hiruma menyepat pelan sebelum meninggalkan pria tua yang sok tahu tapi sangat ia sayangi itu.

Mereka berdua, si setan yang penuh muslihat tapi sering khawatir, dan paman yang terkadang penuh dendam, mereka berdua selalu saja menyembunyikan perasaan itu pada Kurita yang lembut. Kurita tidak pernah tahu, kalau dua tahun lalu, jika bukan karena Hiruma menahannya, Musashi sudah menyerang Agon yang membuatnya menangis. Kurita tidak pernah tahu, Hiruma bahkan memohon pada Agon demi dirinya. Mereka sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah memberi tahu Kurita, apa yang selama ini mereka lakukam demi dia. Tidak akan. Karena baik Musashi atau pun Hiruma, yang mereka ingin cuma mewujudkan mimpi Kurita.

Karena pria itulah yang mengenalkan mereka pada _American Football,_ dia yang membujuk Hiruma tanpa bosan meski sudah berkali-kali diusir, dia yang menulari Hiruma semangat untuk menang, dia yang mengajari Hiruma bermimpi, dialah yang membuat Hiruma berada di sini sekarang.

Begitu pula Musashi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu ia merasa tersentuh pada cerita Kurira tentang Hiruma, dia tidak pernah tahu perasaan yang timbul dalam hatinya saat melihat kegigihan Kurita. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Kurita mengatakan, pojok kecil di lapangan yang selalu ia gunakan latihan sendiri, setelah diperintah klub lain membawakan barang, kenapa Musashi begitu tersentuh dengan apa yang sudah Kurita lakukan demi mimpinya. Musashi tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus membuat lagi lubang di pagar kawat itu, setelah Kurita mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tempat berharga bagi Hiruma. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal Kurita atau pun Hiruma secara dekat kala itu.

Lalu saat waktu mulai berjalan, ia kembali tertegun saat Hiruma terang-terangan mengatakan padanya, ia tidak ingin punya teman seperti boneka. Jadi, Hiruma yang itu, ingin menjadi temannya demi Kurita. Hingga di sinilah mereka sekarang, menata lagi mimpi yang dulu sempat hancur.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun, Orang tua sialan!" Hiruma melemparkan _pass_ super cepat kearah Musashi dari tengah lapangan, dan sukses mengenai kepala pria itu.

"Seenaknya saja dia," gumam Musashi datar sementara Hiruma terkekeh bahagia.

* * *

Musashi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan rumah Kurita, dia juga ingin menjenguk pria itu seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya yang lain, semua anggota tim, kecuali Hiruma tentu saja, sudah berada di dalam sana, terbukti dengan suara berisik dari dalam kuil. Sepertinya Kurita sudah sembuh dengan kehadiran teman-teman yang lain.

Ia tersenyum pada seorang pria yang berdiri di pagar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, wajahnya menunduk, tapi kemudian menoleh pada Musashi. Dia juga tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk, heh?" tanya Musashi saat sahabatnya melangkah pergi.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak perlu menghkawatirkannya." Sahut Hiruma.

"Lalu sedang apa kau di sini? Berniat menjenguknya juga, atau mengantar Anezaki menjenguk Kurita?"

Mata berwarna hijau itu menyipit dan berkilat tajam menatap Musashi. Tapi Musashi tidak peduli, dia selalu suka melihat perubahan wajah Hiruma saat membahas manajer klub mereka. Tanpa diberi tahu pun, Musashi mengetahui sahabatnya ini sudah selangkah lebih maju.

Hiruma berbalik dan mulai melangkah lagi, sampai tangan Musashi menahan pundaknya. "Kita temui dia sebentar, setelah yang lainnya pulang."

"Ngapain aku harus melakukan hal sialan seperti itu?"

Musashi tidak menjawab, ia menyeret Hiruma ke kedai langganan mereka bertiga sambil menunggu teman-teman mereka pulang dari rumah Kurita.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam mereka makan dan bersantai di kedai, mereka berdua kembali ke rumah Kurita. Kali ini sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara berisik dari dalam, menandakan teman-teman mereka sudah pulang. Musashi memberi salam pada ayah Kurita yang menyambut mereka di pintu depan, sementara Hiruma langsung masuk melewatinya. Ia tidak peduli, toh ia sangat sering membuat kegaduhan di sini.

Awal mereka berteman, ia dan Kurita sering dimarahi oleh pria itu, dan sekarang Hiruma merasa berada di rumahnya sendiri, jadi tidak perlu mengucapkan salam.

"Teman-teman, kalian datang!" Kurita berlari menerjang Hiruma sampai keduanya terjatuh, dengan posisi Hiruma di bawah, kehabisan nafas.

"Gendut sialan!" maki Hiruma berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Kurita, namun sia-sia.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat sehat, Kurita," ujar Musashi tanpa peduli pada nasib Hiruma.

"Ah, iya, mereka semua datang dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi langsung sembuh," jawab Kurita bersemangat sambil membantu Hiruma berdiri.

Musashi mengorek telinganya sambil memperhatikan Hiruma yang sedang marah-marah. "Padahal kami mau menginap,"ia bersuara.

Hiruma melotot ke arahnya, menunjukkan wajah galak yang sebenarnya tidak mempan pada Musashi, sementara Kurita tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Menginap? Aku akan siapkan kasur!" Seru Kurita sembari berlari ke kamarnya.

"Kau bilang mengunjunginya sebentar, Otang tua sialan. Bukan menginap!" Desis Hiruma galak.

"Benarkah aku cuma bilang sebentar? Lagi pula, kita sudah lama tidak tidur di sini."

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti!" Hiruma memukul kepala Musashi dengan _body_ senjata yang dibawanya, ia kemudian berjalan mendahului pria bermuka tua itu. "Gendut, aku mau pulang. Aku tidak bawa baju ganti."

"Hiruma mau ambil baju ganti?" Kurita menoleh padanya.

"Bukan, bodoh. Aku mau pulang."

"Kalau baju ganti, kau kan sering meninggalkan baju di sini waktu menginap, dua tahun lalu. Pakai saja,"Kurita lalu mengeluarkan setumpuk kaos dan celana pendek. "Kau bilang kalau semua ini untukku, tapi 'kan kau tahu aku tidak mungkin pakai bajumu. Cepat ganti baju."

Hiruma rasanya ingin membakar kuil ini agar dia bisa pulang. Tapi niatnya tidak ia jalankan. Pria itu hanya mengumpat pelan kemudian membuka baju seragamnya. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku menginap di sini." Ujarnya serius.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Hiruma, hanya sesekali." Jawab Musashi sambil mengambil salah satu baju Hiruma yang diletakkan Kurita di meja.

Tapi Hiruma mengabaikannya, ia lebih tertarik pada ponsel merah miliknya, ponsel spesial yang ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya. Benda itu bergetar pelan dalam saku celananya. Hiruma membuka ponsel model flip itu, ia mengerutkan kening melihat pengirim pesan itu.

**From: Anezaki Mamori**

**Kau tidak menjenguk Kurita, Hiruma?**

Hiruma berdecak sebelum mengetik beberapa kata membalas pesan itu. Tentu saja ia membalasnya dengan terus terang, ia berada di tempat yang manajernya itu inginkan sekarang. Hiruma kemudian melanjutkan acara memakai bajunya yang tertunda. Ia melirik Musashi sudah selesai ganti baju dan sekarang sedang minum teh yang disediakan Kurita.

Raksasa lembut itu tampak tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi Hiruma dan Musashi bergantian. "Sudah lama sekali ya," ia bergumam. "Apa yang terjadi kalau dulu kita benar-benar masuk Shinryuji?"

"Kekekeke... semuanya tentu saja jadi lebih mudah, masalahnya cuma dia." Hiruma menunjuk Musashi. "Belum tentu dia bisa diterima lagi setelah kabur selama setahun kalau kita di Shinryuji."

"Sepertinya itu benar, ada untungnya juga kita masuk Deimon." Jawab Musashi seadanya.

Hiruma baru saja akan membalas perkataan Musashi, tapi ponsel dalam pangkuannya kembali bergetar, ia melihatnya sekilas, pesan masuk lagi dari orang yang tadi. "Cerewet." Hiruma bergumam pelan, berharap baik Kurita dan Musashi tidak memperhatikannya.

**From: Anezaki Mamori**

**Menginap? Wah, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata mau menginap di rumah orang lain. Kalau begitu, selamat istirahat, jangan tidur terlalu larut ya^^ salam untuk Kurita dan Musashi. Ah, tapi kau pasti tidak akan menyampaikannya, kau pasti tidak mau mereka tahu kau sedang berkirim pesan denganku.**

Hiruma melirik Musashi dan Kurita sekilas. "Kalian dapat salam dari Manajer sialan," kata Hiruma sebelum kembali pada ponselnya.

**To: Anezaki Mamori**

**Sudah aku sampaikan. Kau itu kenapa dimana-mana selalu cerewet. Kau yang cepat tidur. Dan tunggu sampai aku menginap di rumah sialanmu. Kekekekeke...**

Pesan terkirim.

"Kau berkirim pesan dengan Anezaki?" tanya Musashi dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Membahas strategi melawan Shinryuji." Dusta Hiruma. Ia melirik Kurita. "Kau, menyesal tidak masuk Shinryuji, Gendut?" tanyanya mencoba mengembalikan pembicaraan.

Kurita terdiam beberapa saat, Shinryuji tentu saja tim yang sangat ia idamkan dari dulu. Dulu sekali, bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Hiruma dan Musashi. Pria itu menggeleng. "Aku menyesal, karena membawa kalian pada keadaan yang sama sepertiku, padahal kalian bisa tetap masuk Shinryuji."

"Cih, kau cengeng." Desis Hiruma melihat air mata Kurita. "Kalau air mata sialanmu itu aku kumpulkan, mungkin aku sudah dapat seribu liter air mata sejak mengenalmu, Gendut cengeng sialan!" Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya ke kaki Kurita.

"Aku, hanya merasa bersalah pada kalian."

"Tebus rasa bersalahmu dengan mengalahkan si _Dread_ sialan dan Shinryuji di pertandingan nanti!"

"Benar, Kurita. Kau tidak perlu sedih karena masa lalu, tujuan kita masih ada di depan, sekarang bukan waktunya menyesali yang sudah terjadi."

Hiruma tersenyum tipis sembari menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan senyum itu dari mereka, sekaligus melihat pesan yang sudah kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

**From: Anezaki Mamori**

**Aku menantikan saat kau menginap di rumahku, hahaha... aku harap orang tuaku tidak mengusirmu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur, Youichi-_kun_, lanjutkan mengobrolnya besok pagi. Oyasumi :***

Hiruma meraih teh hijau yang disediakan Kurita untuknya, ia menyesapnya sedikit sebelum menulis balasan untuk manajer yang merangkap pacarnya tersebut.

**To: Anezaki Mamori**

**Kau hutang satu ciuman padaku. Kekekeke... akan kutagih saat menang dari Shinryuji.**

Hiruma mengirim pesan itu, kemudian kembali melihat Musashi dan Kurita, sepertinya dua temannya itu selalu berhenti bercerita dan hanya memperhatikannya. "Apa?" tanya Hiruma.

Kurita dan Musashi tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kita masuk Shinryuji, kau tidak mungkin bertemu Anezaki, kau pasti bersyukur karena itu," goda Musashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Keh, apa-apaan itu?!" Hiruma menyangkal, tapi benar juga yang dikatakan Musashi.

"Aku bersyukur masuk Deimon, bertemu dengan Sena dan yang lainnya, mereka orang-orang yang hebat." Kurita menatap jendela kamarnya, seperti menatap impiannya.

"Kekekeke... apa jadinya bocah-bocah sialan itu kalau aku tidak memaksa mereka main amefuto? Cebol itu pasti cuma jadi pesuruh lagi, Monyet sialan jadi pemungut bola di klub _baseball,_ Ha-ha bersaudara sialan cuma jadi berandal tidak berguna, Botak sialan cuma sibuk belajar, dan si Jenggot idiot itu tentu saja, dia tidak akan bisa jadi murid SMA," Hiruma terkekeh membayangkan teman-teman timnya.

"Daikichi juga, sayang sekali kalau kemampuannya tidak digunakan, dia pria yang kuat."Sambung Kurita.

Musashi tersenyum melihat Hiruma dan Kurita. "Lihat, berapa banyak orang yang sudah kalian bantu menemukan jati diri mereka selama ini? Jadi, gagal di Shinryuji bukan masalah 'kan?"

Hiruma tersenyum sangat tipis, ia mengintip pemandangan langit dari jendela. 'Dan Manajer sialan itu, apa jadinya kalau tidak bertemu denganku?' Batin Hiruma kemudian menyeringai.

"Ada banyak pelajaran yang bisa kita ambil dari semua yang terjadi dua tahun ini," ujar Musashi. "Bahkan Hiruma sekarang tidak berteman dengan Agon lagi."

"Keh, memangnya kapan _Dread_ sialan jadi temanku? Aku cuma memanfaatkan dia yang tidak bisa diam itu. Kekekekeke..."

Kurita menatap Hiruma sedih, sahabatnya itu mungkin tidak mau mengakui, tapi Kurita juga tahu kalau Hiruma dan Agon memang akrab dulu, untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri, dan sekarang, sejak hari itu, Hiruma tidak pernah lagi pergi dengan Agon. Kurita jadi merasa menyesal, mungkin ini karena dia, jadi Hiruma dan Agon tidak lagi berteman sekarang.

"Hiruma, maafkan aku," ucap Kurita pelan sambil menghadap Hiruma, wajahnya menunduk seolah siap untuk berlutut.

Sementara Hiruma hanya melirik Kurita dengan tampang bosan, ia sangat benci suasana seperti ini. "Bicara apa kau, Gendut?" Hiruma pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku, Hiruma dan Agon jadi—"

BUKK!

Hiruma melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Kurita sebelum sahabatnya itu selesai bicara. Hiruma tidak ingin mendengarnya, ia tidak mau membahas soal ini. Lagi pula, ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, dengan Kurita dan Musashi di sampingnya. Setan jenius tentu saja paham, mana yang akan ia panggil dengan teman, dan mana yang akan ia buang. Tentu saja Agon tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Hiruma jika dibandingkan dengan Kurita dan Musashi.

"Aku mau tidur." Kata Hiruma dengan nada final. Ia mengambil kembali bantal yang ia gunakan untuk melempar kemudian merebahkan dirinya membelakangi Kurita dan Musashi.

Pria berambut pirang itu bisa mendengar Musashi terkekeh pelan di belakangnya. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padanya, Kurita,"

"Tapi..."

"Kita kalahkan Agon di pertandingan, agar dia tidak bisa meremehkanmu lagi."

Kurita mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban.

"Kita pasti ke _Christmas Bowl_. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggagalkannya, meski pun itu Shinryuji dan si Jenius dalam seribu tahun. Kita kalahkan mereka."

Kurita mengangguk berkali-kali, dan air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia bersyukur. Bahkan saat ia merasa _Christmas Bowl_ hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak mungkin bisa ia capai, tanpa Sena dan yang lain, ia memiliki Hiruma yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Kurita bersyukur bertemu Sena, ia bersyukur yang meski awalnya hanya ingin membantu sebagai manajer, ia juga bersyukur bertemu Monta, yang sudah kehilangan mimpinya sebagai pemain _Baseball_, juga Ha-Ha bersaudara yang tidak ingin dianggap sebagai sampah, Yukimitsu yang ingin mematahkan pendapat bahwa ia tidak cocok dengan olah raga, Daikichi, pria super kuat yang membuktikan bahwa tubuh kecil tidak bisa diremehkan, dan Taki yang selalu bermimpi menjadi pemain pro.

Sekarang, bukan masalah bagi Kurita karena Shinryuji membuangnya, bukan masalah kalau impiannya masuk Shinryuji tidak tercapai. Ia memiliki segalanya di Deimon, bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, orang-orang dengan mimpi yang sama.

"Shinryuji bukan tujuan kita, tujuan kita sejak awal adalah _Christmas Bowl_. Shinryuji hanya salah satu jalannya, kalau satu jalan tertutup, kita masih punya banyak jalan lain untuk sampai ke tujuan kita. Mungkin akan lebih berat dan sulit, tapi di sanalah kita mendapatkan pelajarannya. Tidak ada sebuah mimpi yang dicapai dengan mudah, semakin pahit yang kita rasakan sekarang, maka akan semakin manis hasil yang kita raih nanti." Hiruma meracau dengan mata terpejam.

Kurita dan Musashi tersenyum tipis.

"Belum selesai, kita masih jauh dari mimpi itu, kita hanya akan menghadapi batu besar yang menghalangi jalan," gumam Musashi. "Bersemangatlah."

Sekali lagi Kurita mengangguk. Perasaan hangat menjalari pembuluh darahnya, ia memiliki kekuatan penuh dengan keberadaan orang-orang yang ia sayangi di sini.

"Selamat malam." Musashi merebahkan dirinya kemudian memejamkan mata. Membiarkan Kurita termenung sendiri memandangi bintang.

.

.

.

Mamori menutup ponselnya sambil tersenyum, sudah cukup ia berkirim pesan dengan Hiruma malam ini. Ia sudah hampir sampai di rumahnya, tapi berhenti sebentar di depan rumah Sena, memberikan senyum manis pada sang adik yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Ano_, kak Mamori, kak Hiruma dan kak Musashi tidak menjenguk kak Kurita?" tanya Sena sebelum masuk ke rumahnya.

Mamori kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sena. "Kau mengkhawatirkan Kurita?"

"Ehhm... itu,"

"Tenang saja, Hiruma dan Musashi itu sudah seperti ayah bagi Kurita, semua akan baik-baik saja," gadis itu menatap bintang-bintang di langit sambil tersenyum simpul. "_Oyasumi_," Mamori melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari kecil menuju rumahnya, membiarkan Sena menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kak Hiruma, dan kak Musashi, ayahnya kak Kurita?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian mulai mengkhayalkan hal aneh.

**OWARI**

* * *

"_**Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, meski saat kau terjatuh dalam jurang yang menghancurkan semua impianmu. Aku akan lompat ke dalam jurang yang sama saat tanganku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Bukan masalah jika harus mendaki kembali dari bawah, seperti bayi yang belajar merangkak sebelum ia bisa berlari. Aku tidak akan memberikan waktu padamu untuk menangis, karena kita akan merangkak bersama, kemudian berlari untuk menggapai mimpi yang belum kita raih. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati bersama kegagalan, kita tidak akan mati sebelum memenangkan Christmast Bowl."**_

_**Hiruma Youichi**_

_**Takekura Gen (Musashi)**_

_**Kurita Ryokan**_

yaay minna... terima kasih udah menyempatkan baca.. hehehe... semoga suka ya... doakan saia segera menyelesaikan semua hutang.. huhuhu

akhir kata... silahkan review XDD


End file.
